


calescent

by pymtron



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Loss of Virginity, Multiple Orgasms, Other, Overstimulation, Oviposition, Tentacles, in which Vulture is an ambiguous alien and/or robot, this is gross lmao SUE ME
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-03 22:40:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14579175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pymtron/pseuds/pymtron
Summary: 1. growing warm; increasing in heat.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> repost. this fic is STUPID and makes no sense i'm just here to indulge my fixation on the idea of a robot alien vulture

Peter’s first encounter with the creature he had been calling Big Bird in his head did not go quite as expected, especially when he barely had a chance to look it in the face before it dropped him into the Hudson River. It looked him in the eyes for a good few seconds as it picked him up with its mechanical talons, green eyes vibrant and striking. Peter wouldn’t admit it to anyone or himself but it was the first time in a while that he could remember being afraid.

 

Peter started calling the creature “Vulture” after Tony suggested it offhandedly—which definitely fit it better. It was scarier than Big Bird, not that Peter stopped calling it that whenever he encountered it.

 

He quickly discovered through some reconnaissance and general observation that Vulture was either a robot, an alien, or some kind of combination. Some parts of its wings seemed alien to Peter, and upon further research they turned out to be constructed from Chitauri weapons. Maybe the Vulture was an android? It seemed to possess the ability to think and make its own choices so it wasn’t a drone or something being controlled by another person. Definitely autonomous, Peter decided. 

 

It really was a scary fucking big bird. That definitely wanted to kill him.

 

As scary as that thought was—Peter couldn’t help but be subconsciously excited that he had a supervillain. Not just a petty thief or a carjacker, Peter had actually pissed someone (thing?) off enough to make it want to go after him. It made him feel more like a superhero, like he was important...unlike he had been feeling lately. Thanks to being constantly ignored by Tony and Happy, Peter hadn’t felt at all like a superhero. He felt like he at least deserved a little credit after how much he helped out during the fight with Captain America.

 

It had been weeks and Peter was following about five different leads he had on Vulture, trying to find out if it had some sort of hideout, or a nest or something? The thought of Vulture roosting in a big stupid nest calmed Peter’s nerves slightly as he slipped in through one of the windows of the large, abandoned-looking warehouse he had tracked the big bird to. 

 

He stuck to the rafters, softly moving between them as he made his way into the building. It was full of wooden and metal crates but not enough for it to be crowded. It was so dimly lit but Peter had better eyesight than most.

 

Spidey sense deciding not to be of any help that night, Peter was caught off guard when suddenly something grabbed him from behind, pulling him down from the rafters and bringing some of them down in the process. He heard the familiar mechanical sounds of Vulture’s talons locking into his shoulders and the turbines in its wings whirring. 

 

Peter hit the ground hard with a loud thunk, his ears ringing a bit as he tried to jump to his feet. Vulture pushed him back down and in a flash the creature was hovering over him. Completely on top of him. Peter’s heart, already racing, started to pound in his ribcage. 

 

“Hey, what—” Peter coughed to clear his throat and when he spoke again, he tried with a deeper voice. “I appreciate the interest, but I don’t think this is how fights are supposed to go—”

 

And for the first time since he had ever encountered this mystery of a creature, Vulture spoke. Its voice, mechanical and matter-of-fact, resonated in every bone in his body.  _ “Did you come for a fight, Spider-man?” _

 

Peter felt his stomach flip and a shiver ran straight up his spine. Something about Vulture’s voice was almost incapacitating—Peter could barely move. He just stared up at the glowing green-eyed creature on top of him, hyper-aware of everything around him. He didn’t quite know what was going on, but he knew he was on the ground of an abandoned warehouse (presumably Vulture’s hideout), said villain hovering over top of him and its claws grabbing at his suit and tearing into the fabric, sliding up and over his chest.

 

Wait, what?

 

Another shudder ran through Peter’s body as Vulture’s frigid digits ran over his bare skin. Not much of his chest was exposed, just a small part that Vulture had ripped away. Every small point of contact had Peter’s head spinning because he had never been touched like this before. Not by anyone, and certainly not by a giant robot bird.

Surprisingly, Peter didn’t feel like he was in danger. In fact, he felt safer than usual under this creature’s touch and he had no idea why. When hands moved down to slide against Peter’s sides and rest on his hips for a moment, just touching, he let out a soft sound and asked Vulture what it wanted.

 

_ “What do you want?” _ It retorted almost immediately, as if it were expecting that exact question.

 

“I—I don’t know. Is it weird I’m getting super turned on from a freaky robot bird thing? That’s totally weird. I mean—I’m not getting turned on.” Peter laughed nervously to try and divert the conversation elsewhere but then he felt the heel of Vulture’s palm dig into his crotch, and the feeling was  _ electric. _

 

“D-D-Does this mean we have a truce?” Peter stammered, unable to help himself from pressing his hips forward into Vulture’s touch.

 

The creature looked down at him silently, green eyes blaring. Peter supposed the answer was a yes, because Vulture was really ripping into his suit after that. It tried to take his mask off but Peter batted his hands away in a panic once it had pushed his mask up past his nose. “Hey, hey hey! Do what you want to me but you’re still a bad guy. My identity’s on a need-to-know basis and you don’t look like you need to know.”

 

Peter swore he could hear a huff of frustration from Vulture. The creature sat up and pushed Peter’s legs up and apart, still rubbing its palm against him. Peter whimpered softly and arched his back off the cold ground, starting to move his hips in a rhythm against the hand on him. Obviously he was a virgin, never having been touched like this in any way whatsoever. Hell, he had never even made out with anyone—not like he was about to make out with this mouthless robot.

 

Vulture, as if it read Peter’s mind, moved to hover over him once more. It pressed its face against Peter’s mask where his lips were, the feeling of smooth glass making Peter’s cheeks heat up underneath the fabric of his mask. Aside from all of this being surprising, the show of affection from Vulture was even more so.

 

“I, I-I don’t care if you rip my costume any more, can you—can you touch me? Please.” Peter managed to stutter out, and Vulture obliged him instantly upon request. It grabbed at Peter with its claws again and ripped his costume open enough to peel it off him, along with his (incredibly embarrassing) Iron Man boxers. Peter reached up to clutch both of Vulture’s arms, finally looking up at the creature and getting a good look at it. Its wings were folded up against its back so as to not get in the way, and its green eyes—were they capable of showing emotion—seemed concentrated, focused. It was staring straight at Peter as it gingerly closed its hand around his nearly-hard cock. 

 

Peter gasped softly and looked down at Vulture’s hand on him, the feeling so foreign. It was so much better than doing it himself, and Vulture had barely moved his hand yet. He was going to move his hand, right? 

 

Vulture very slowly started to drag his thumb over the head of Peter’s cock, pressing hard against the slit which made Peter cry out. It didn’t quite hurt but it was a little much—Peter never touched himself like that and having this done to him by someone else made it so much more intense. He bucked his hips up only to have Vulture shove them down, and Peter made another noise when his ass remade contact with the cold ground.

 

Vulture started to pump Peter’s cock in its hand, the creature’s eyes trained on Peter’s face. Peter met its gaze, hazel eyes trembling slightly. His entire body was shaking with adrenaline as Vulture’s touches brought him embarrassingly close to the edge in just a few minutes (in Peter’s defense, having sex with a robot was one of his weird fantasies and this was also his first time.)

 

_ “What are you thinking about?”  _ Vulture’s voice broke Peter out of his daydreaming, and all the hero could think of to respond with was, “So are you a robot or an alien?” 

 

Vulture didn’t respond, much to Peter’s chagrin. It only moved its hand on his cock faster, still holding his hip down with its free hand. It even dug its claws into his skin a little, which had Peter trying to grab onto something. He settled for grabbing Vulture, pulling it down and smashing his lips against its metal beak. He heard Vulture grunt as it was pulled down and something about that damn voice seriously made his cock twitch.

 

“Um—Mister Vulture, I’m really close—” Peter didn’t know why he felt the need to announce that, especially since he was pretty sure it was obvious considering he was shaking uncontrollably and his voice had gone up about a hundred octaves.

 

_ “Good. Cum, little spider.” _ Vulture leaned forward to talk low into Peter’s ear, and Peter just lost it. 

 

He clutched onto Vulture’s arms, eventually wrapping his arms around the creature’s back. He cried out, moaning incoherent words and Vulture’s name as he came. It was a couple minutes or so before he could even see straight again, and Vulture hadn’t moved, still letting Peter cling to him. It had pulled its hand away from his cock, and when it went to pull Peter in its lap, its right hand was sticky on his skin.  _ Weird _ , Peter thought.  _ So weird. Not gross though. _

 

“I…” Peter took a deep breath and tried to steady himself. “I seriously did come here to fight you so I dunno how this happened. Did you uh, always want to do this with me?”

 

Vulture didn’t respond again of course, Peter grunting in frustration at its silence. “Anyway, you ripped my suit and I only have one! What am I gonna tell Mr. Stark?”

 

Vulture bumped its head against Peter’s to try to get him to shut up. It worked for a good while until Peter figured it was probably time for him to leave. He pushed himself off Vulture and stood up, scrambling to grab his torn suit before Vulture could look at him naked anymore. His legs felt like pudding and he could barely feel his hands as he put his suit back on and pulled his mask down. “I’m leaving, okay? I—We’ll fight next time. So watch yourself, Big Bird!” 

 

Both Peter and Vulture knew that was a lie, because how could they resist doing this again when they’d both had a taste of each other? Peter certainly couldn’t. He thought about a lot as he swung home (he fell about ten times) and passed out as soon as he got into bed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it's tentacle time

 

Peter didn’t see Vulture for two weeks after that. That, of course, didn’t stop him from thinking about the creature almost every night before bed. 

 

He had just gotten out of school on a Tuesday afternoon. He had stayed after about an hour and a half to work on a solo project, and he was headed to an alley to change so he could swing home. 

 

That was, until, he was scooped right out of the sky by a certain big bird. He screamed and looked up at Vulture who had him hooked in its talons. “What the hell?!”

 

Vulture didn't say a word, flinging Peter up into its arms so it could hold him as they flew. Peter could feel his face getting red, and it got even redder when he realized he didn't have his costume on. 

 

“Wait, wait wait wait, how did you know who I am?” Peter panicked and clung to the bird a bit more. 

 

_ “You're not very good at keeping secrets.” _

 

Peter groaned and waited for Vulture to finally land, which took about 15 minutes—and before he knew it they were back in the warehouse from before. Peter’s stomach did a flip as his mind wondered. What did Vulture want with him?

 

“What are we doing here?” Peter asked when they were inside, mind running with memories of his last time here. His cheeks were still red and his hair was a mess from the flight. 

 

_ “I want to play with my little spider again.”  _ Vulture said like it was no big deal, and took a step toward Peter. “ _ So handsome without your mask.” _

 

“Oh—thank you…” Peter smiled and Vulture reached up to touch his cheek. Why was he being so loving all of a sudden?

 

Peter leaned up on his toes to kiss Vulture’s beak and the creature wrapped its arms around him. Peter really liked to kiss Vulture, even if it didn't have the ability to kiss back. He moved his hips against Vulture’s and it grabbed him a little harder by the hips. 

 

A moment later and they were on the ground like last time, but this time Peter’s back hit a pile of blankets instead of a cold floor. Did Vulture get those for him? 

 

“Are we gonna—” Peter made some hand gestures between the both of them, and Vulture told him they would but only if Peter wanted to. 

 

“Yeah yeah yeah yeah, yeah I want to!” Peter probably seemed a little too excited but he couldn't care less. He just wanted to do this with Vulture. 

 

The creature started to lift Peter’s sweater over his head, then his undershirt. It slid a hand up his stomach and looked down at him with its green eyes. “Hey birdbrain.” Peter smiled up at it. “Do you think I'm pretty?”

 

Vulture shushed him and started to work at his belt and jeans, pulling them off of his thin hips and tossing them aside. It rubbed at Peter’s crotch through his boxers, the hero losing his snarky expression and laying his head back on the blankets. 

 

Peter actually felt a little selfish, laying back and having Vulture give him its full attention. He shook his head a little, realizing how ironic this whole situation was. He wanted to touch Vulture but he didn’t know if it even had any kind of sexual...anything. Could it even feel? He would ask but the bird probably wouldn't respond as usual. 

 

Vulture seemed to notice that Peter’s mind was elsewhere, and it pulled his boxers off his hips and wrapped a hand around his dick, squeezing hard and snapping Peter back to reality. 

 

“The squeezing! Jesus! Why do you have to press so hard?” Peter half-choked out. It's not that he didn't like it—he actually liked it a little too much. It was just so damn intense. 

 

Peter heard a low, mechanical chuckle and it made his stomach flip. 

 

_ “Want to do something different today?” _

 

“Don't tell anyone but I totally don't care what you do to me.” Peter laughed nervously and decided to ask a question since Vulture was actually talking. “Um, by the way, is it okay if I touch you?”

 

_ “Touch?” _

 

“Yeah, I mean, I—can you feel stuff? How do I make you feel good?” The blush on Peter’s face was omnipresent. 

 

Vulture pulled back slightly to look Peter in the eyes.  _ “You may touch wherever you want. My wings…” _

 

“Oh yeah? They sensitive?” Peter grinned and reached up to try and touch, but it was sort of awkward. He slid his hand across one of Vulture’s wings regardless and the creature sighed softly. “Oh jeez…” Peter watched Vulture’s movements curiously as he caressed its metal wing. 

 

Vulture ducked down and pressed its head against Peter’s forehead, and Peter could have sworn he heard it purr a little. It started to jack him off slow and nuzzled him gently. It was so fucking nice and Peter couldn't shut his mouth for a second. He knew it was bad, he shouldn't be having sex with a supervillain or any criminal in general, and he certainly shouldn't have been having sex with a robot bird thing. But he wanted to. He really, really wanted to. 

 

“Hey—you said we were gonna do something different right? What is it?” Peter’s heart thumped in his chest.

 

Peter wasn’t at all prepared when two tentacle-like appendages appeared from behind Vulture, probably coming from his back somewhere. They were on the thinner side—not that Peter had looked at a lot of tentacle porn in his life—obviously robotic, segmented, the spaces in between the segments glowing as bright a green as Vulture’s eyes. They were dripping a black, viscous liquid from the ends, which weren’t quite pointy but they were a little scary looking.

 

“So you  _ are _ an alien!” Was the first thing that came out of Peter’s mouth as he took in the sight before him. Vulture just stared at him, and if Peter didn’t know any better he’d say Vulture was smiling on the inside.

 

Peter sat up slightly and propped himself up on his elbows. “So are those just for looking pretty or are you gonna do something with them?” He asked, not even having to feign confidence. He was so excited. Nervous, inexperienced, or what—Peter was a horny little teenager with weird kinks and there was no way in hell he was about to pass up an opportunity to indulge them in real life, especially when he never thought he’d get the chance to.

 

One of the tentacles moved to wrap around Peter’s waist, and Peter laughed softly at the show of affection. It was so weird that Vulture used to be so scary but now it was actually kinda cute. It could kill Peter if it wanted to, but it hadn’t tried since their first time in the warehouse, and Peter hoped they could keep it that way. 

 

Peter asked if he could touch one of the tendrils, and Vulture moved its free tentacle so Peter could reach. He poked the tip and pulled his finger back, taking a string of the black fluid with him. “Ohhh my god that is so hot—I—can I put it in my mouth?” Peter asked curiously, looking up at Vulture for an answer.

 

Vulture just nodded and Peter eagerly slipped the tip of Vulture’s tentacle past his lips, tasting the black fluid oozing from it. It felt thick in his mouth and it was warm, not having much of a taste to it. He felt more and more relaxed as he sucked at it, wrapping both hands around the rest that wasn’t in his mouth and holding it there.

 

Vulture watched Peter, silent and unmoving, green eyes trained on his mouth. Peter looked up to meet its eyes and for a second the hero thought he had to be dead, because there was no way this could be so hot and actually be real. He let the tentacle slip further down his throat and he moaned around it, not even realizing he was deepthroating it because all his muscles felt like pudding. In hindsight he would realize the black fluid had attributed to that, though he definitely didn’t mind.

 

Peter’s eyes were closed and he made another soft noise when Vulture’s second tentacle wrapped around his cock and started to jack him off. He was so fucking hard and dripping that he couldn’t help but buck into Vulture’s touch. A few moments later he had to take the tentacle out of his mouth to breathe, and he could feel the fluid dripping down his chin. 

 

“Can—can we—” Peter stammered and looked between Vulture and the tentacle wrapped around his cock. He couldn’t beat around the bush here so he cleared his throat and looked Vulture in the eyes. “Can you fuck me?”

 

_ “Yes.” _ Vulture responded immediately, and it seemed rather eager. 

 

“Can I ride you?” Peter asked, Vulture not bothering with an answer and instead pulled Peter into its arms. One of the tentacles ran along Peter’s side, sliding up his chest and flicking over one of his nipples.  The other continued to jack Peter off and he protested slightly as he came, not wanting to stop right there.

 

“Ahh, Vulture—” Peter keened, clutching Vulture’s arms tightly. His own cum had splashed up onto his stomach and a little was dripping from Vulture’s tentacle.

 

_ “It’s Toomes.”  _ Vulture said as it slowly pressed its tentacle against Peter’s entrance, its other tentacle caressing him all over to keep him relaxed.

 

“H-Ahh—What?” Peter tried to speak through his moans, but the tendril pushing its way inside him didn’t help with that. 

 

_ “It’s my name.” _ Vulture told him, shushing him softly.

 

“Th-Thanks. I’m Peter—I guess it’s nice to know the name of the robot-alien-thing that’s tentacle fucking m—ohh my god!” Peter’s breath caught in his throat as Toomes started to move inside him. Peter had fingered himself before but he never really cared enough to make the effort most of the time. This was next level—Peter felt so relaxed and just  _ good _ as Toomes fucked into him with its tentacle. It was slick because of the black fluid and it slid in and out of him with hardly any resistance. It wasn’t long before he was hard again.

 

Eventually Toomes stopped moving and let Peter ride it properly, Peter holding onto it and pushing himself up and down on the tentacle. His mouth hung open as he moved, drooling slightly because the pleasure had his mind in an absolute haze. He came again at some point, legs shaking, but he was determined to keep going. He hardly noticed the tremendous pressure against his entrance until it became too much  _ not  _ to notice.

 

Peter let out a choking gasp as he felt himself being stretched open wider than he was prepared for. He dug his nails into Toomes’ shoulders and shook violently as an intense feeling of being filled with something overtook him. “V—Toomes—what was…” He couldn’t even finish his sentence before the feeling washed over him again. It didn’t hurt very much, it was just far too intense for him to handle. 

 

Toomes didn’t answer him so he looked down and saw a bulge travelling along the length of the tentacle inside him, and this time when he watched it go in, Peter understood.

 

Toomes—whatever kind of robotic alien it was—wasn’t just tentacle fucking Peter, it was filling him with  _ eggs. _


End file.
